


Your Fanboy Heart

by jesseofthenorth



Series: A Worthy Man [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanboy Phil Coulson, Gen, M/M, Niall is just as bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Phil meet Cap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fanboy Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bugeyedmonster2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugeyedmonster2/gifts).



Okay, see the thing is? Clint loves Niall and Phil, he does. For completely separate reasons and in mostly unrelated ways. But this? This is almost more than he can bear, it's just so awkward! 

Niall is blushing, Phil is stammering and poor Cap looks like he wants to run away forever. Clint can't take it anymore.

“Alright you two that's enough! Give the poor man a break. I am really sorry about this Steve. I knew I should have just asked you to sign something instead of taking this kind of risk. Come on Niall.”

“But Daaad!” Clint ignores the little thrill he (still) gets from Niall calling him Dad and tries to hustle his son away from the slightly overwhelmed and totally flustered super hero the kid had been gushing at. Clint only just discovered both his guys had made a break for it. He shudders to think how long they've had poor Cap cornered over here.

“You too, Phil” Clint says making a grab for his boyfriends arm. 

“But Clint-” Phil says waving his _cards_ as if that would change Clint's mind.

Cap catches sight of what Phil is holding and looks faintly horrified. Or maybe nauseated.

“No buts! Let's go.” he says shuffling them both in the other direction. “Sorry!” he mouths to Cap over his shoulder as they leave.

Steve looks equal parts traumatized and relieved.

 

“What did I tell you two about this?” Clint wants to know, as soon as they are safely in an elevator going back to Phil's office.

“But Clint! It was a total coincidence!” Phil has the balls to look affronted “We weren't _stalking_ him or anything. It was an accident that we ran into him. Right Niall?” 

“An accident?” Clint asks before Niall has a chance to look his father in the eye and start bullshitting.“So you- what? _accidentally_ got on an elevator and went four floors up? Into a restricted area? Where you had to show your badge _three times_!?” he gives them both the eyebrow “Were you _lost_?”

He gets some mumbling and foot shuffling in response. Also zero eye contact. They are both so full of it.

“Look” Clint says on a heavy exhale (screw you he wasn't fucking sighing) “I get it okay? It's Cap right? And you couldn't help but get your fanboy on. Not my thing but I do get it. Just- Could you-. Just give the guy some time to adjust, okay? Then we'll.... invite him over for dinner or something.” 

The look of glee that comes over both their faces is frankly a little terrifying. “REALLY? Could we?” 

“ _Oh my god_!” Clint says under his breath, turning away to look at the elevator doors. “The poor bastard.”


End file.
